The Beatles, Witches, and Evil Oh My!
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: It was just a normal day for the Beatles until the evil witch Yoko appears and tries to attack them She is stopped by the good witch Cynthia who then makes John a warrior,Paul a mage,George a archer,and Ringo a priest. They must train but with evil along the way! Will they be able to stop Yoko or be destroyed! Warning! Slash and Language! John/Paul and George/Ringo!
1. Chapter 1

Title:The Beatles,Witches,and Evil Oh My!

Author: Me

Warnings: SLASH! George/Ringo and John/Paul Don't like don't read Also its not real!

Funfact: This was origanally on Fanfiction but they deleted it here's why (Exact quotes): Main reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person,  
mst, and etc."

Time Frame: Early 1965 until final chapter (6) when they are leaving the Bahamas during the filming of Help!

Rating T for language and other things

The Beatles (c) Themselves. Story (c) me

It was just a normal day for the Beatles until the evil witch Yoko  
appears and tries to attack them She is stopped by the good witch Cynthia who  
then makes John a warrior,Paul a mage,George a archer,and Ringo a priest. They  
must train but with evil along the way! Will they be able to stop Yoko or be  
destroyed! Warning! Slash and Language! John/Paul and George/Ringo!

Chapter 1:  
The Beatles were at Abbey Road Studios recording their newest song 'Help!' when all of a sudden a bright red light flashed in front of them. The Beatles looked at each other and then an Asian woman appeared. She gave them a death look and she yelled "I'm the witch Yoko! Where is she?!" "Who?!" John and Paul yelled "You know who you idiots!" and a bright golden light appeared "Oh evil witch Yoko must you terrorize the rich and famous?" a blonde haired woman asked "It's you! Cynthia the good witch!" Yoko yelled "You should have not have come! This is your last place you will ever visit!" "Be quiet you nasty old hag!" Cynthia yelled "You are so stupid!"

Yoko growled at her and a fireball appeared in her hands. She threw it towards George and Ringo and the duo ducked before it could hit them. Cynthia looked at Yoko with furry "Leave before I aim a fireball at you!" Yoko gasped and she said "This isn't the end of me! I'll be back!" and she disappeared and Cynthia sighed and walked towards the Beatles. "Are you all okay?" She asked "Yes." They answered "Yoko is not kidding, she will kill all of you if she doesn't get her way!" The Beatles looked at her and nodded "Now, I'll give you all a little something that will help you out." She said and raised her wand "John you will be a warrior, Paul you will be a mage, George you will be an archer and Ringo you will be a priest." She said and the Beatles all floated up and were transformed into their said powers. "Deal with these powers with great respect and be careful! You guys will have to train before meeting Yoko but great danger awaits you four!" Cynthia said and disappeared.

Brian looked at them "Are ye all okay? That was really weird." He looked at the Beatles John was in a bright green and gold trimmed robe with a sword, Paul was in a bright white and blue trimmed robe with a wooden staff with a blue orb on top, George was in a bright red and yellow trimmed robe with a bow and arrow and Ringo was in a bright pink and gold trimmed robe with a golden staff with a silver star on top. Brian sighed and the four boys looked at one another. Ringo and Paul admired their staffs while John and George admired their weapons. "'ey! Eppy! Can we take the rest of the day off to train since we got the song done?" Brian looked at the boys and said "Fine since ye all 'aven't gotten to for a while." The four boys smiled and got into their limo to drive to their flat.

When they got home they started to look around to see if the good witch Cynthia left them anything. She left Paul and Ringo a book that had spells (healing spells in Ringo's case). She left John and George some targets and practice dummies. When they practiced they sometimes would accidently hurt themselves they would go to Ringo. Ringo was overall a good healer but most of the times he would stop in the middle of healing and would almost faint. Paul was a very fast learner but would forget the words to the spells. George was not the best at archery but was good at quickly aiming. John was the best out of all four Beatles he could attack quickly and aim almost perfectly….almost.

The next few days after they met Yoko and Cynthia, the Beatles felt like they could take on anything. So they took a walk luckily no girls were around but what they didn't know was that the evil witch Yoko was watching them. "So they think that they can live their lives easy well think again!" Yoko yelled and she put her hands over the crystal orb and she yelled "I summon thee! Destroy them!"

The Beatles heard a rumbling sound and they saw a three-headed dog. Ringo gasped and John pulled out his sword as George pulled out his bow and arrow. Paul got out his staff and spell book and Ringo got his staff. "Everyone!" Paul yelled "Protect Ringo! If anyone of us falls 'e'll heal us but if 'e gets 'urt and so does one of us we'll all be down!" "Ye don't 'ave to tell me twice!"George yelled and got in front of Ringo. John raised his sword and Paul opened his spell book.

The beast growled and tried to attack. "Lighting!" Paul yelled as he aimed his staff at the beast and lighting struck it. "John! Ye can attack now!" "'kay Paulie!" John yelled and ran towards the beast and cut it. George was getting an arrow ready and Paul yelled "Ice!" George aimed at the beast and shot one of its heads. "One down two to go!" George smirked and John was attacked by the now two-headed dog. "John!" Paul yelled "Ringo! Heal 'im!" Ringo looked at George who smiled at him "Ye can do it, if ye faint I'll protect ye." Ringo nodded and raised his staff in the air, his body started glowing a beautiful sliver color which George nicknamed 'The Light of Hope.' John's body did the same and in a matter of seconds he was healed and both bodies stopped glowing. Ringo gasped as he dropped his staff and his eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed.

George grabbed his lover's smaller body before it hit the ground. "Dammit Ritchie…why…why do ye always faint…." George whispered and readied another arrow. He aimed it at the beast's heart. It hit it right where George wanted it to and the beast hit the ground and disappeared. "Come on let's go back to the flat." John said and picked up his bloodied sword. George picked up his lovers smaller body and staff. He carried Ringo bridal style back to the flat. Paul remained by John and on the way back to the flat he was holding hands with him. When they returned back to their flat George laid Ringo on his bed and watched him carefully. John and Paul sat down on the couch and Paul put his head on John's shoulder. "Paulie, why does Rings always faint after 'e heals someone?" "'e does because it takes up a lot of strength to heal someone and also because Ringo is kind of weak. Remember John 'e went to the hospital a lot as a kid." Paul answered and he heard talking in the other room. "Ringo must be awake." Paul smiled and John kissed him on the lips.

"Georgie…"Ringo whispered "Yes baby?" "What 'appened back there?" "Ye can't remember?" "No…all I remember is healing John and my world going black…" "We were fighting a three-headed dog and John was injured so ye healed 'im and then ye collapsed." George answered and Ringo yawned "I love ye." "I love ye more~" George smiled and kissed his lover on the lips.

Yoko was furious; one of her best monsters was just killed. These four seemed to be more trouble than she thought they'd be. "Just my luck! What will I do now?!" Yoko screamed "Damn that Cynthia!" She looked down at her orb "Damn you all next time won't be as easy!" Yoko snarled and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Ringo looked at George who was busy with getting more arrows into his arrow holder. "Geo." Ringo said "Yes?" answered George "Ye already 'ave enough arrows why are ye trying to put more in yer bag?" "Oh…well….I am because if something could 'appen to ye like yesterday I'll be able to protect ye!" George smiled and kissed Ringo's forehead. Ringo giggled and John walked in with his arm bleeding. "'ey Rings?" "Yes John?" "Can ye heal me? Paulie threw 'is staff at me and cut me arm pretty bad." "Oh my….sure John." Ringo said and his body started glowing and John's body did the same. In a matter of seconds his arm was healed. Ringo opened his eyes "Geo! Look! I didn't faint this time!" George smiled at him "I know! That's great Ritchie!"

Paul walked in "John!" he yelled looking pissed off. "Paulie! I'm sorry!" John yelled and Paul walked closer to him "Apologize!" "What did 'e do?" George asked "'e said that Ringo was the cutest! When I am!" "Paulie! That was last night! I was drunk!" John yelled and Paul scoffed "Then say it!" "Fine, Paulie, yer the cutest Beatle and Ringo only cute in George and his family's eyes." John said and Paul hugged him. "'ey!" Ringo yelled "Ritchie is beautiful unlike Paul!" George scoffed and hugged Ringo. Paul scoffed and walked out of the room with John. George and Ringo started laughing. Ringo said "Do ye feel like anything is bad is going to 'appen 'cause I do?" "Not really Ritchie…but ye never know something might 'appen." "Sure Georgie, but I hope nothing will! Fighting monsters is exhausting!" Ringo said and dramatically fell into George's arms. The duo started laughing hard and they got up and walked to the living-room.

When they got to the living-room they saw John and Paul staring at each other in fear and they saw….Yoko! Ringo gasped and George pulled him close to his chest "What do ye want?!" John yelled and Yoko laughed "You all are annoying little pests! You need to die!" George looked down at Ringo who was shaking in his arms. He tensed up as Yoko looked at them. "Starting with him!" Yoko yelled pointing at Ringo. "Georgie…"He whispered "Ye won't lay a hand on 'im!" George yelled and got an arrow ready to fire at Yoko. "Watch me!" She yelled and she took out her wand. She started mumbling a spell when George shot an arrow at her which grazed her cheek. Yoko screamed in pain as George picked up Ringo bridal style and ran off. Yoko growled and she turned to John and Paul. "Where did they head off to?!" "W-we don't know! H-honest!" Paul yelled and Yoko disappeared to go look for her target. "That damn priest. I'll kill him and his protector!"

George looked at Ringo who was shaking in fear. "Georgie…I-I'm scarred….she wants to kill me…." "Shh…it's okay Ritchie…I won't let 'er…besides I'm yer protector!" George whispered and kissed the top of Ringo's head. All of a sudden a bright red light appeared and George snarled "Yoko!" The said woman appeared and she yelled "This is your final resting places!" "No! This is yers!" George yelled and got an arrow ready. She laughed and a fireball appeared in her hands "Die!" She screamed and George jumped with Ringo still in his arms before it could hit them. George quickly shot the arrow and it hit her arm. Yoko screamed and yelled "It's unfortunate that Cynthia isn't here to save you." Ringo looked at George and started silently praying for Cynthia to appear.

A bright golden light appeared and Cynthia just stood there and said "Yoko! Let them be!" Yoko turned around "You always interrupt me! I need to kill that priest!" "Why?" demanded Cynthia "To find the Light of Hope?! Is that it Yoko?! You know that that person is gone!" "Shut up! You have that power to give it to someone!" Yoko screamed "That person who has it when they are healing someone they shall glow a beautiful shade of silver! I saw the battle and he is the Light of Hope!" She pointed at Ringo and George gasped how did they know that he called Ringo's healing power 'The Light of Hope.' "How can you be so sure so early? You know that that priests powers are not strong in the beginning!" Cynthia yelled and Yoko scoffed "Well when I find that priest I'll kill him or her but I know it's him!"

She disappeared after that and Cynthia walked towards the duo. "What do you mean by 'The Light of Hope'?" Ringo asked "Why does she want it destroyed?" "'The Light of Hope' is the only power in the whole universe that can stop Yoko." "But why does she think Ritchie is?" George asked "Don't all priests glow silver when healing?" "No. 'The Light of Hope' is a priest who glows silver but a regular priest will glow gold." "Why don't I?" Ringo asked "Am I 'The Light of hope'?" "I can't tell you right now Yoko is possibly watching us." "Whatever you do don't let Yoko have you Ringo! George keep an eye out for him, for you are his protector, you alone are the only one who can protect him!" "What about John and Paul can they protect me?" Ringo asked "Yes but only when George is down or gone!" answered Cynthia and she disappeared.

George and Ringo walked back into the living-room and John and Paul looked at them "Are ye all okay?" "Yes we need to keep a look out for Yoko she is out to kill Ritchie!" George answered and he held Ringo close to his chest. "Why?" Paul asked "Ritchie is no ordinary priest!" George whispered into Paul's ear. Paul gasped "I know what ye mean I read about it in me spell book!" "We need to hide 'im!" John said "Call Eppy and tell 'im we're going on vacation!" Paul nodded and phoned Brian who was going out of town to visit family. The Beatles gathered all of their necessary things and they all piled into John's car "I'm driving John!" Paul said and he got into the drivers seat. "So where are we going?" Ringo asked "We're going to find Cynthia and train with her and then confront Yoko." John answered "Do ye know where she lives?" George asked "Yes she lives outside of Liverpool!" answered Paul and they drove off to find Cynthia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
When they got to Cynthia's they ran into her house. "Cynthia!" John yelled as he knocked on her door. She yelled "Come in!" George carried Ringo bridal style not wanting Yoko to swoop down and kidnap his lover. "Hello you four what brings you here to my home?" She asked "Can ye help us quickly so we can head to Yoko's to destroy 'er?" Paul asked and Cynthia looked at him with wide eyes "You want to destroy Yoko now?! That's suicide!" "We 'ave Ritchie and 'e is 'The Light of Hope'!" George said "George, he is not ready! If he was ready he could have already killed Yoko!" Cynthia said and George said "I'll show ye that Ritchie is ready!" George said and he took one of his arrows and cut his arm "Ritchie! Heal me!"

Ringo swallowed and raised his staff his body started to glow as did George's. After a few seconds George was healed and Ringo put his staff down. He put a finger on his temple and George stood beside him "Ye okay?" "Yes…I'm just tired from the fight earlier with Yoko." Ringo answered Cynthia sighed "See he just isn't ready but I'll give him a potion that will help him out." "Ta Cynthia." John said and Paul smiled. Cynthia led Ringo and George away into a special room where magic could be held in. "Okay really all you need to do is drink this special potion called mana Paul uses it for his powers and you might need it." Cynthia said and handed Ringo about six big bottles of the blue potion in a bag. "Ta. Now where does Yoko live at?"

Cynthia sighed "She lives far away, but I can poof you all to the forest that leads to her home." John looked at her "So ye already got Rings ready huh?" "Yes I just had to give him some bottles of mana." Cynthia answered "Is everybody ready?" "Yes." They all answered and Cynthia smiled "Goodbye I hope you all will come back safe and sound." The Beatles looked at her and she poofed them away.

The Beatles opened their eyes to a dark brown forest. They saw a sign which read: The Evil Witch Yoko, I'd turn back if I were you!  
But what they didn't know was that Yoko was again watching them. "They think they're so smart. I'll make sure to send my strongest monsters!" Yoko yelled and she rigged the Beatles path with monsters.

George looked at the path "Let's go mates!" John said and they all started off to find Yoko. George held Ringo close remembering what Cynthia had said "Whatever you do don't let Yoko have you Ringo! George keep an eye out for him, for you are his protector, you alone are the only one who can protect him!" Just then a dragon appeared, Paul stepped up and held his staff in the air "Water!" He yelled and water came out of it and hit the monster. John sliced the dragons arm and George aimed an arrow at the monsters eye and hit it right at the target. The dragon roared and blew fire at Paul but its fire was quickly out because Paul attacked it with water. John tried to stab the monster in the heart but instead hit the dragon in the side. George aimed an arrow at its head and it grazed the dragons face. The dragon looked at Ringo and the priest screamed. "Ritchie!" George yelled and pushed his lover down before the dragon could hit him. "Ye okay?" "Yes…" John threw his sword at the dragons heart and this time he got his target right. The dragon roared once more and fell. Ringo sighed "Is anyone injured?" "No, we're all okay." John answered "Ye need to keep yer strength Ringo, Yoko is wanting tire you out!" Paul said and George kissed the top of his lovers head.

"Ugh!" Yoko screamed "That damn 'Light of Hope' needs to die!" "My next monster! Kill 'the Light of Hope'!" Yoko started laughing "If this doesn't work, I'll kill that damn priest myself!"

Ringo looked at George "Georgie…I'm sorry that I almost was killed by that monster…I felt as if I couldn't move!" "It's fine Ritchie…It wasn't yer fault!" George said and Paul was talking to John "I have a bad feeling….Ringo said 'e felt as if 'e couldn't even move John!" Paul whispered and John replied "Yoko must be trying really 'ard to kill 'im." A large serpent appeared and George grabbed Ringo as John and Paul quickly stood up. The serpent looked at the priest and roared. George shot an arrow at it and yelled "I am his protector! I shall let nothing ever touch 'im, or harm 'im in any way!" John quickly stabbed the serpent's tail and Paul yelled "Fireball!" and fire shot out of his staff. George looked at Ringo and the serpent roared as it was burned. George aimed an arrow at its heart and it hit the target. It hit the ground and John cut the head off to make sure it never moved again. George hugged his lover and whispered in his ear "Yer fine…that serpent is never going to try to 'urt ye again."

Yoko screamed when she saw her other monster dead. "Damn! If it wasn't for his protector he would be dead by now!" She growled and said "I'll have to kill him myself in person…but…I'll let one more thing attack..this one should be able to kill that priest once and for all."

Ringo looked at Paul who was reading a new spell. Ringo opened one of his mana bottles and drank a little of it. Ringo heard movement and yelled "Georgie!" George came running to him and held his shaking lover to his chest. "What the matter?" "I-I 'eard something…." "Shh…yer fine I've got ye…." All of a sudden the Beatles looked up and they saw…Pete Best. "Pete what are ye doing 'ere?!" John yelled and Ringo's eyes opened wide "John….he….he's not a-alone…." George saw Rory Storm "What the bloody 'ell are ye two doing?!" George yelled and Ringo tensed in his arms. "Yoko said she'd give us a lot of money if we killed Ringo!" Pete laughed and Ringo screamed as Rory grabbed his foot "Let me go!" George grabbed his lover and picked him up bridal style "Geo!" Paul yelled "Run as fast as ye can! Keep 'im safe!" "I will!" George said and started running. Paul and John were hoping one of the attackers would stay but both ran after the duo. Paul along with John followed after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
George tripped and they both fell. Ringo cried out in pain as his head hit the ground. George scrambled back on his feet and picked his lover back up and started running again. They looked around for Pete and Rory but they didn't see them anywhere but instead they saw John and Paul. "Where did Pete and Rory go to?!" George asked and John said "Yoko called them back saying that Ringo was killed. Is 'e okay?" "Yes but I think she thought 'e died when Ritchie hit 'is head." George answered and Ringo rubbed his head. "Georgie tripped and dropped me." "Geo. Ye could 'ave killed 'im." Paul frowned "Georgie fell too!" Ringo said and George nodded. John laughed at Paul who sighed and sat down. "Let's find Yoko." Paul said and John sighed "Right now? Do we 'ave to Paulie?" "Yes John." Paul answered and got up. "Let's go." George said "I liked the night before." Paul muttered and John hugged him.

"We could be producing music for our album 'Help!' right now." Paul sighed and they started walking. "Good thing Eppy doesn't know about this." Paul said and John chuckled. "Well we just need to act naturally around him." Ringo smiled and George hugged him. "Let's not waste our time sitting on the hence! Beatles to battle!" Paul yelled and they started running. They stopped when a strong breeze started blowing. George held Ringo close to his chest while John and Paul held hands. Debris flew by the Beatles and a ball of light encased George and Ringo. "Rings!" John yelled and Paul gasped "Geo!" The duo disappeared and the wind stopped. Paul sank to his knees "Oh God…..Ringo and George…are gone…" "It was probably Yoko." John said and pulled Paul into his arms and started rocking back and forth "It's okay Paulie...we'll go rescue them." John whispered in Paul's ear and kissed the top of his head.

George looked around, he and Ringo weren't in the forest anymore. "'ey Ritchie." George said and Ringo slowly opened his eyes "Georgie…where are we?" "I don't know Ritchie where we are." "You're at my place!" A voice bellowed and George hissed "Yoko." George quickly stood up and yelled "Ye aren't going to even come close to 'im!" Yoko laughed and said "I don't need to come close to him!" She yelled and she raised her hand in front of her and slowly closed it to a fist. Ringo gasped and he put his hand on his chest. "Ritchie?" George asked and Yoko slowly moved her fist. Ringo started screaming as he clenched his chest harder and he collapsed onto the floor. George figured out what Yoko was doing so he ran up to her and he stabbed her upper arm with an arrow. She screamed and she unclenched her fist. Ringo sighed as he stopped feeling pain and George ran back to him. Yoko growled and she yelled "Give me him! He is 'the Light of Hope'!" "Never! I am his protector! I shall let nothing ever touch 'im, or harm 'im in any way!" George yelled and Yoko's doors opened "John and Paul!" Ringo cried and they ran towards the young priest. "Rings ye and George are okay!" John smiled and hugged Ringo. George growled at Yoko and shot an arrow at her. It hit her shoulder and she screamed. "Your that damned priest's protector! You need to die!" "Georgie!" Ringo cried and John ran towards Yoko and slashed at her stomach. She cried out in pain and she fell on her knees. "You all made a dreadful mistake!" "Why?!" John asked and Ringo screamed. George ran to his lover who had blood coming out of his mouth. "Ritchie!" "Every time you hurt me it hurts your little priest!" Yoko yelled and Ringo looked at her "W-why…why do ye want me dead?!" He yelled and slowly got up with his staff.

"I have done nothing wrong to ye!" He held his staff in front of him "Please…jus' listen to me! Yer really a good person deep inside!" "Ringo…"Paul whispered and Ringo's staff started to glow. "No! Stop it!" Yoko screamed and she grabbed her wand. "We can heal ye and ye can train with Cynthia." Ringo said and Yoko threw her wand at Ringo's staff. Ringo yelped in pain as it was filled with dark power and it broke. "NO!" Ringo gasped "H-how is that possible?!" Yoko laughed "Because little priest! My dark powers are stronger than your pathetic light powers!" The silver star that was on Ringo's staff started shining and Ringo picked it up along with the broken pieces of his beautiful golden staff. George looked at Ringo who just collapsed on his knees. "Ritchie?" "Georgie…me staff…it's ruined…"Ringo cried and George picked up the shining star. "'ere Ritchie…it's the only thing that didn't break so maybe it's something special." George said and kissed each of Ringo's eyes and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Ringo looked at Yoko with confidence and stood up. The silver star he was holding now was encased in an orb and Ringo said "With this silver star I shall destroy ye!" Ringo held it out in front of him and his body started to glow a silver color and the star started shinning brighter. Paul gasped "What Paulie?" John asked "Ringo can die from using that!" Paul yelled and Yoko laughed "So you are the so called 'Light of Hope'! Let's see who can be destroyed first you or me!" Ringo's eyes flashed with determination "It'll be ye first Yoko!" Yoko took out her wand and some of her dark powers transformed into an orb. Ringo's star started to shoot out light and healing powers and Yoko's shot out her dark powers. "Ritchie!" George yelled and Ringo grunted as he was being pushed back. "See you can't win with those damn light and healing powers little priest!" Ringo whimpered and George slowly walked up by Ringo. "Maybe if we add a little love she'll be destroyed." George whispered and kissed Ringo's cheek. He put his hand on Ringo's and more power was added.

Yoko screamed "Even with adding more power mine will still rein over!" "Paul! We 'ave to 'elp them!" John said and Paul nodded. "Yoko you will be vanquished!" Ringo yelled and Paul said "Yeah 'ow about we show ye real friendship!" Paul put his hand on Ringo's free one and John walked up. "Yoko! Imagine all the people! Living life in peace!" He put one of his hands on Paul's. Both of their powers were added. Yoko growled and tried to add more of her power but was being pushed back by the Beatles powers. A much stronger light appeared off of the star and Yoko screamed "Oh no! Not that light again! Damn you 'Light of Hope'!" Then Yoko was gone and Ringo put his hands down. "W-we…we did it…we destroyed Y-Yoko." Ringo said weakly and he collapsed in George's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
George gasped at Ringo and whispered "Ritchie…" Tears started falling down George's cheeks and he looked at Paul. "Can ye wake 'im up?" Paul looked at him and answered "Let 'im rest, 'e isn't dead." John nodded and put his arm around Paul's waist. Paul grabbed Ringo's broken staff and put it in his bag "Come on Geo, let's call Cynthia." said John and George picked up Ringo bridal style. "Cynthia!" John yelled "We've destroyed Yoko! We're ready to go home!" A bright golden light appeared around the Beatles and they were transported to Cynthia's home. Paul opened the door for George and he followed behind him.

Cynthia was drinking a cup of tea and Paul said "Cynthia can ye fix Ringo's staff?" "What happened to it?" asked Cynthia and Paul answered "Yoko destroyed it by throwing her wand at it." "Yes, I can and I will Paul. Did Ringo reveal his true powers to her?" "True powers?" "His powers of being 'the Light of Hope'." Paul looked at her "But why did Yoko hate 'im so much before 'e knew 'e was that?" "I don't know Paul, but can you please hand me the staff." Cynthia asked and Paul handed her the pieces of the broken staff. She nodded and she put her hand over it. In a matter of seconds the staff became a whole and Paul picked it up. "Thank you." Paul said and ran off to where Ringo was laying.

George looked at his sleeping lover and he still had tears in his eyes. "C'mon Rings wake up." John whispered and Paul walked in "'ow is 'e?" "'e is still unconscious but 'e's fine." John told him and George looked at Paul "Ritchie's staff, ye got it fixed. Can I 'ave it?" Paul nodded and handed it to George. He put layed it on Ringo's torso and Ringo slowly opened his eyes. "G-Georgie?" "Ritchie!" George gasped and hugged Ringo. Ringo smiled and George kissed his cheek. "I'm glad yer okay!" Ringo grabbed his staff and said "I'm ready to get home." Paul and John started giggling and Cynthia walked in. "I see you're awake. Good, now before you leave I need to tell you all something very important." "About what?" John asked "About the story of 'the Light of Hope' and why Yoko wanted to destroy it." "But ye already said that was the only thing that could destroy Yoko." John said and Cynthia said "Please let me continue." The Beatles nodded and she started.

"Yoko and I used to be friends until she found an interest to dark magic. She betrayed me and she tried to attack me. I had 'the Light of Hope' in me so I attacked her with it. She was almost destroyed but I couldn't kill her so I encased her in a ball made of light. She disappeared and I was weak. So I transported 'the Light of Hope' into my staff until Yoko appeared again. That day when she attacked you all she was looking for me. When I transformed all of you I made sure Ringo had 'the Light of Hope' to stop her. She figured out that Ringo where 'the Light of Hope' that day when he healed John. Since Yoko was destroyed you all are safe. But that doesn't mean you won't have monsters trying to attack you."

"May we all go home now Cynthia?" Ringo whispered and she giggled "Yes you all may go home. I bid you all farewell. I might summon all of you if I need help with something!" "Thank you and we'll be waiting Cynthia." Paul said and they walked out to their limo. They drove back to their flat in Liverpool and they all rested. Ringo looked at George and sat his head on his chest. "Georgie, how much do ye love me?" Ringo asked and George kissed his head "Hm…I love ye more than anybody or anything in the whole universe." Ringo chuckled "Ye are so protective Georgie." "I'd die for ye." "I know, but ye love me." John laughed at the duo and Paul frowned "I bet John loves me more than George loves ye Ringo!" "Whatever! Georgie loves me more than everyone!" Paul hugged John and said "Well at least me boyfriend doesn't eat all the time!" "Whatever! At least me boyfriend doesn't argue with me as much as ye and John do!" Ringo retorted and Paul gasped "We do not argue that much!" "Yes ye do!" "NO! We don't!" "YES! YE DO!" Ringo yelled and Paul retorted "NO! WE DON'T! JUS' SHUT UP!" "JUS' ADMIT IT THEN! YE AND JOHN ARGUE A LOT MORE THAN ME AND GEORGE!" Ringo yelled and a loud slap echoed in the room and Ringo fell to the ground as he felt pain blazing across his left cheek. George pushed Paul to the ground and yelled "DON'T YE EVER TOUCH RITCHIE AGAIN!" John helped Paul up and George helped Ringo up. George kissed the red cheek and John yelled back at him "DON'T EVEN TOUCH PAULIE AGAIN ALSO!" George looked at him and growled "John! Tell yer non-perfect lover to back off of mine!" Ringo had tears in his eyes "G-guys…." He started "CAN'T WE ALL JUS' GET ALONG?!" Ringo yelled and ran out of the room. George looked at them "Yeah, why the fuck can't we all jus' get along?" "We're jus' tired…that's what's making us pissed at one another." John answered and George when to the room that he shared with Ringo.

"Ritchie." He said as he knocked. There was no answer "Ringo?" Again no answer "Richard!" George yelled and he opened the door. He saw his lover on the ground unconscious.

"PAUL! JOHN!" George yelled and they ran into the room. "What 'appened Geo?!" Paul asked "I-I don't know I jus' walked in here!" answered George and he saw Yoko's shadow. George got an arrow ready and shot at it. The figure screamed and it disappeared. A voice yelled "You're all fools! Your 'Light of Hope' is weak!" George growled and Ringo sat up "Georgie...take me to our room." "Ritchie we are in our room." George answered and he held Ringo close to his chest. John yelled "Yoko! Why don't ye show yer big fat ugly face and stop being a coward!"

"Yoko!" Ringo gasped "H-how?!" "Ritchie what 'appened when ye ran in here?" George asked and Ringo answered "When I ran in here, I all of a sudden started hearing a voice in me head and then it went dark." Yoko appeared but she was now just an evil spirit and she had an arrow in her arm. Paul yelled "Be gone evil spirit!" and light shot out of his staff. It hit her and she gasped in pain. "D-damn you!" Ringo yawned and George kissed the top of his head. "Ritchie…why can't we ever get any time to ourselves?" "It's 'cause we're the Beatles Georgie." answered Ringo and John yelled "George you and Ringo need to get the fuck out of 'ere!" Yoko laughed and all of the exits were sealed off. "Dammit!" George yelled and he tried to kick the door.

Yoko yelled "You can't get that door open! No matter how hard you try!" George gave her a death-stare and Ringo looked at him. John looked at Paul who had a charm in his hand "Evil spirit! Be gone! I vanquish thee!" He yelled and threw it at Yoko. She screamed and Ringo looked at her. "You!" She yelled and Ringo looked at her with wide eyes. "You've caused all of this to happen to me!" Yoko screamed and Ringo said "I 'aven't! Yer the one 'ho 'as been causing me trouble!" She laughed at that "Really…or are you the one causing the both of us our troubles?" Ringo raised an eyebrow "What? No it's yer fault Yoko! It always 'as been!"

Yoko walked over to the drummer and said "This is your final resting place!" Her wand turned into a sword and she raised it up preparing to kill Ringo. He quickly grabbed his staff and yelled "No! This is yers!" "Ringo." The other three Beatles whispered and Yoko laughed "Really? Well I was just getting started anyways!" "I only stand for peace and love Yoko! Not violence and hate like ye do!" "Well I can show you 'Light of Hope' you're no match for a evil spirit! I'm stronger than I was before!" Ringo smirked and yelled "I stand for love and peace! Stronger really yer more pathetic than ye were before! Like you said I'm 'the Light of Hope' and this is yer final resting place!" Yoko laughed and she went in for the kill. Ringo blocked her attack with his staff and he hit her with a ball of light.

She cried out in pain and Ringo yelled "Evil be gone!" and a huge ball of light encased Yoko and she started screaming. Once again Yoko was defeated and this time would stay gone. Ringo put a finger to his temple and George rushed to his side. "Ritchie ye did great. Ye didn't need our help this time. I guess ye've awakened." Paul walked up to them and said "Ringo, yer body's glowing." Ringo looked at his hands and said "Yer right! I wonder why?" John looked at him and mumbled "Yer powers 'ave come…'Light of Hope'." "Why do ye keep calling me that?" "Ritchie, yer powers are awaking." "I know, Georgie." Ringo said and he stopped glowing. "Come on guys!" John said "Let's go drink some tea!" Ringo smiled and he and George walked to the kitchen holding hands.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
In Ringo's P.O.V.  
I look at George and he smiles at me. George kisses my cheek and I blush. He chuckles and I turn my head away. Brian comes in "We're going to be leaving the Bahamas in about a three days you two so if you to want to go out to the beach we 'ave a private one you can use." "No fans?" George asks "None George. I 'ave to go check on John and Paul now so goodbye." "Bye Eppy!" We call to him and he leaves. George takes my hand and we walk out to the private beach. Luckily it was just outside our backdoor by the kitchen.

George smiles as we sit down on the sand which feels warm on my barefeet. "Ritchie… I love ye." " I love ye to Georgie." I say and George crushes our lips together and I force his mouth open with my tongue. What feels like blissful hours, George and I stop kissing and George whispers "Yer me favorite out of all of us. No fangirl could love you as much as I do. I smile and say "I know." I stand up to stretch and George bends down on one knee "Richard Starkey yer the love of me life, so would ye please marry me." I look at him with tears in my eyes and I gasp "Y-yes, yes I will Georgie." He gets up and reaches into his pocket and slides a simple silver band around my left hand ring finger.

"Wait till John and Paul find out." George whispers and kisses me. We see John and Paul running towards us. "I saw it!" Paul yells "What did 'e say?!" "I said yes." I tell Paul and I show him the ring. "Ye will 'ave to take it off when we're filming Rings." John says and I nod. "So when are ye two gonna get married?" "Well…"I started and looked at George "What day do ye 'ave in mind Georgie?" "Yer birthday." George answers "July 7, 1966." I smile and Paul says "That sounds good. What do ye think John?" "I think that's fine." John answers and we all sit there talking about our wedding. They all said I should wear a dress so I agreed since I want to make George happy. I feel like the happiest man alive and I kiss George's cheek. Brian calls us telling us it's getting late. "Eppy can't we stay out a little more?" John asked and Brian sighed "Sure jus' ten more minutes!"

George looked at me and Paul started chuckling. "George, ye and Rings better not fight!" "We won't trust me Paul." George answered and I lay my head on his shoulder. George smiled and he started stroking my hair. I sigh and the sun starts setting. I look at my ringed hand and George takes it in his. "I promise that we'll be together forever." He whispers and I smile. "'kay I promise that also." I whisper back to him and he laughs. Brian yells to us that we need to come in but I secretly wished we could stay out here in our perfect world forever. John yells "We're coming Eppy! Jus' keep yer pants up!" "John!" Paul scolded and George helps me up. "Let's go guys!" I say and we start running up to our private hotel. I trip but George catches me "Are ye alright?" I blush and answer "Yes." When we got inside Paul goes to make tea. John follows him and they come back about 5 minutes later with the teapot and five cups on a tray. George pours him and me a cup and he hands it to me

"Ta." I say and we all start chatting about future events. Paul and I chat about the wedding and what I would like for my birthday next year and what I would like for Krimble (Christmas). I just tell him some new drumsticks at least or a ring. George smiles and he finishes drinking his tea and I do the same. He asks me "Do ye want to go to our room and talk?" I nod and I get up and we go to our room. I sit on the edge of the bed and George sits beside me "Are ye sure that yer fine with wearing a dress Ritchie?"

"Whatever makes ye happy Georgie." I answer and he smiles "Also, we should get a multi-tiered wedding cake!" I laugh "And I wear a light blue wedding dress!" "Yeah! Ye should!" George says "Okay, I will Georgie. I'll also wear the bluest fake flower in me hair." "Ye'll be beautiful jus' like ye always are." George smiles and I yawn. "Ready for bed love?" George asks and I answer "Yes, I am Georgie. You?" "Yes I'm tired too. I can't wait for the wedding Ritchie." "I know me too Georgie." I sigh and he pulls me close to his chest after he turns off the light. "I love ye." I say and he says "I love ye more." I smile and I close my eyes. I hear George faintly whisper "Goodnight love." I cuddle closer to him and I fall asleep. Like I said before I feel like I'm the luckiest/happiest man in the world.

_The Beatles, Witches, and Evil Oh My End_


End file.
